


Everybody lost... Nobody left

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Assisted Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool only had one worry on his mind when his team up buddy his Spidey sense went so mad the hero couldn't breath or stand, get him as far away from the cause as possible, this wasn't to the liking of the young hero though, when all said and done, there is only one thing his partner demanded of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody lost... Nobody left

**Author's Note:**

> I spotted an apocalypse prompt, I tried to resist, but I couldn't...so please suffer with me!

About three things he was absolutely positive. First, he was absolutely suicidal. Second, there was a part of him that always craved for the release death would bring. And third, he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Spiderman.

**Why are we using a butchered version of a twilight quote?**

_Because this will still be a better love story?_

**About anything is…**

“Baby boy are you okay?”

He walked through the obliterated neighborhood, looking for a sign of his favorite hero, he had shielded him from the explosion, he remembered for sure that Spidey had survived, even though he had been out cold for a few hours, maybe days since then to recover from his injuries and temporary death that had followed.

**He didn’t even stay with us till we healed…**

_That’s very unlike Spidey though, maybe he is saving some people…_

He walked towards the center point of the explosion, a hydra gamma bomb, enough to leave a large crater where the center of the blast had been, the entire region was destroyed. They had been far enough from the sight.

**Spidey will probably hate you for saving him…**

“His sense was going nuts, he could barely breath from the pain, so I brought him in the opposite direction…I couldn’t bare see him in such pain…”

_Everyone he loved and cared about is most likely gone…_

“He still has me…”

**Yeah because we are such great company…**

He could hear the sound of footsteps on gravel behind him, they quickened and as he turned around he could see a torn up and clearly angry Spiderman run to him, the hero didn’t waist any moment and started beating the living crap out of him, he didn’t fight back, taking hit after hit, spitting blood inside his mask, it dripped through after a few hits he collapsed when the damage started to pool too much to heal quickly enough, the kicks that followed as he was down broke his ribs, again and again and again till he was sure they were splintered, while he could smell the scent of salty tears from the perfectly silent hero.

“Spidey…you’re alive…I am so gl-…ad…”

The hero eventually collapsed next to him, pulling of his mask as he buried his head in his hands on top of the dirt that was what was left of his city, of his home, of his loved ones. He started sobbing hysterically and the merc placed a hand on his back as the man cried bitterly. He didn’t know what he could say to console the young man besides him. The sky changed several shades before the webslinger finally stopped sobbing, even though he had continued sobbing long after his tears had run out.

“Baby boy?”

“Why? Why did you save me Wade!?”

“…I couldn’t bare see you in pain like that…”

“This pain hurts so much more Wade…”

“…Is there something I can do to soothe your pain?”

“Kill me.”

**No! No we can’t!**

_He wants to join his loved ones unlike us he can…_

**We can get him out of here, take him with us, somewhere far away, somewhere that is still safe…**

_Nowhere is safe…the big cities are the first to go, but we have seen enough worlds end in different realities…we know where this is headed…_

**We can’t do this…**

He looked at the face of the young man before him, this was the first time he saw him without a mask, his eyes had no life left in them, he looked like a broken man on his deathbed, more than he did like a young man in his early twenties.

“Baby boy… I…”

“Kill me Wade! If you really want to do something for me, kill me! I lost EVERYONE!”

“But…”

**What about us? We can’t die**

_We were selfish, Spidey is unhappy because of our selfishness…_

“You’re asking a mercenary to help you commit suicide?”

He whispered, trying to distance himself from the situation by going to a third person, to a neutral, maybe Spidey would realize what he was demanding when he did this, but the young man was too certain of his own end, those were the eyes he had seen many times before, when looking in the mirror.

**We are going to do it aren’t we?**

_Spidey will be happy…he won’t really be gone, Lady death will bring him somewhere else…somewhere we can’t follow…_

“I am asking a mercenary to kill me yes, I am placing a hit on myself…”

“As payment I would like you to tell me your name then baby boy, your real name…”

“Very well… my name is Peter, Peter Parker…”

The by now fully healed merc got up and pulled his gun, biting his lip as he aimed it at Peter’s head, keeping his mask on as he watched the resolution on the face of the young man who looked at the gun he had pulled out of thin air as if it were his life line.

“I love you Peter Parker, goodbye, have a nice journey and may you find happiness…”

He locked eyes with the man as he pulled the trigger on the silent numb man, watching the body fall down, an instant death for the man he had loved, the man who felt he had lost everything, because he had been nothing.

 


End file.
